


Welcome To Our Own Personal Hell, Light-kun

by cantdoausername



Category: Death Note
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Oops?, also, and i hate L and Light, and then they have sex, but also fuck each other, but now isn't the time, but you know, dead fictional losers meet again in the afterlife, for now dear reader take this, i want to expand on this idea more, idk - Freeform, lawlight is stupid and it ruined my life, my very own interpretation of Mu, our favorite losers are kind of ooc, pretty much they chat, read as they hate each other, the end is really abrupt, this is crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantdoausername/pseuds/cantdoausername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting his demise on the steps of a warehouse, Yagami Light also meets an old foe and an old flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To Our Own Personal Hell, Light-kun

**Author's Note:**

> I banged my head on the keyboard and this was the result. In addition, this is the first time I've given writing a shot so... Brace yourself for shitty writing. Enjoy yourself, maybe. Or maybe not and I've ruined your day. I am sorry for mistakes, but I'm only one man and I can't catch everything. I'm rambling now... Oops? Just go read...

Pain. 

Yagami Light could feel that much as his entire body finally gave out on the stairs of an abandoned warehouse. He had never known this kind of pain before. Or perhaps that was a lie, and Light had felt this pain before. Although, that was a different type of pain, wasn't it? Now he is riddled with bullets, bleeding out, and he could hear a shinigami cackling in the distance. Would the almighty Kira, God of the New World, die so easily?

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

Yes, he would.

“Such a shame, Light-kun. Out of the people to be stuck with… I have to be here with you.”

Light knew that voice. He knew it all too well, and it had been so long since he last heard it. He felt his mind, his spirit, become detached from his body and if he turned around he could see the empty shell he used to be. But, then again, he had been dead inside for so long now. However, the fact that he was merely a fabrication of what he once is irrelevant to him now. Because there is a familiar face standing a few feet in front of him.

“L.”

The letter rolled off his tongue like it was nothing. Light had said it so many times before, too many times to count, and the sound of that name made him feel _something_. He felt alive again, even if he was dead.

“Light.”

“What, no ‘-kun’?”

“Is now the time for jokes, Kira?”

L sounded almost disgusted as he spoke. Which, he thought, he had every right to be. He was standing in front of the man who plotted to kill him. The man whom he spent so much time with, too much time with (and yet not enough). The man who had killed him and took his title. And now L didn't know what else to do other than just glare at Light.

“No, I suppose it isn't the time.”

“You’ve lost.” L said, looking as smug as ever. Light had lost, just like he did.

“I’d prefer it if you didn't remind me of that.”

“And I, Light, would have preferred it if you didn't kill me.”

Light let out a condensing laugh, the kind that mimicked the one he made as he laughed on L’s grave. It would come back to that, wouldn't it? That was fine, he supposed. They could talk about the past all they wanted. They were both dead and a little reunion was in order.

“Some nights I told myself the same thing.” He admitted. Why? Because he could and it made him sound human. Whether it was a lie or not was up for debate.

“Did you? I find that hard to believe. You’ve never been someone who has held any capacity for such a complex emotion like regret. You were proud of yourself when you finally got rid of me, Light. I know you were.”

L had witnessed everything Light had done throughout the years. He felt like he was being forced to watch it all play out. However, he knew that he didn’t have to stay so attached to Light. Perhaps he could have gone someplace else, a place that didn’t bring him pain and suffering.

“Pride does not always equal happiness, you know. One might even say I grew bored without you, L. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“I’m not sure, Light. I was never sure if you ever had been happy.”

“I have.”

“When?”

L knew the answer, and yet he still asked. They had been happy for a time, what they had formed was much too strong to just forget about it now. Neither of them were stupid, and L knew that this topic would come up sooner or later. He just decided it would be now.

“I think you know when, _Ryuzaki_.” Light spoke the old alias slowly, as if he were testing it out. It felt so odd to say it after this long. And he might even say he missed it, but to admit that would mean he missed what they had.

“Now you’re making assumptions, Light-kun. I’ve never claimed to be a mind reader… Therefore I cannot possibly know when you were once happy.”

L did know. There was nothing he could not remember about the mistakes they had made. It haunted him day in and day out. All he could do was reminisce and wait for Light to die. There were hours in that waiting when he wanted to speed up time, even if it was only a little, and just bring Light closer to his downfall. It was rather sadistic of L to want to see Light crumble, but then again he never claimed to be a good person.

“I suppose you cannot read my mind, and here I was hoping you could,” Light said, pausing in his sentence just to irritate L because he knew the detective hated to do unnecessary waiting. “Very well, L, I’ll tell you. Perhaps I was happy while I was God.”

“Wrong.”

“I’m sorry? How was I wrong?”

“Oh, should I clarify for you? And here I was hoping we were on the same page, how disappointing… You’ve lost the ability to keep up with me it seems.” L replied, knowing full well that Light hated to be looked down upon. He knew the other would prefer to be worshiped, to be praised, to be desired. However, L wasn’t in the mood to satisfy Light’s needs. And the way Light’s eye twitched in irritation made L smirk. There’s the reaction that showed Light was still in there somewhere.

“Could you just… Get to the point?” Light asked, sounding like he was already fed up with L’s attitude.

“I can. You see, Light, I’ve never thought of you as happy while you used the Death Note or while you were Kira,” L deliberately does not call Light God and Light notices. “Because those things were merely a way to fill the time. You were a bored teenager who wanted something to do, and killing people was your outlet. However, when you finally had someone to fight against… You felt something, didn’t you?”

“There’s no proof of that.” Light scoffs. He refuses to admit anything he told L in the past. Couldn’t they just put it behind them?

“I beg to differ, Light. There’s plenty of proof. Or have you forgotten all the time we spent together?”

“I wasn’t myself during that time.” Light says, referring back to all that time they were handcuffed and those mistakes they made.

“Who said I was referring to when we were connected by a chain?” L retorts, knowing that they had been connected in so many more ways. “How about the times you would -and I quote- ‘stay late to work on the case with Ryuzaki’? But we both know there was no work getting done.”

“Don’t bring that up.”

“No? Why not? Hate to remember the time when you were just a bit more human? You don’t want to remember when you opened up for me? Or how you-”

“I said: SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT BASTARD!” Light was screaming at him now. He had thought about the past too much. There was too many times that he had to think about what they did just so he could go through with manipulating Takada and Misa using sex. Because they were not L and they could not do the same things that L could. There was no one who could satisfy Light the way L could, he had tried to find someone. And every time he failed.

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” L asked. He held his arms out in a dramatic fashion and laughed. “I’M ALREADY DEAD, LIGHT!”

The yelling and the accusations of who hurt who more went on for hours. They fought and they fought, it was the best way to get out the tension that they had towards one another. Light’s dead body was picked up and carried away and neither of them bat an eyelash at it, for they were too wrapped up in their own little world.

L and Light didn’t need anyone. All they had was each other, and maybe they didn’t even have that much. They still had so much anger towards one another, but even if they did they both still knew that there was something else there. It didn’t feel right to call it love (even it that was the greatest possibility as to what it was) but it was an overflowing mixture of emotions. The only word that either one of them would be able to come up with as they exchanged punches and heated words would be _passion_.

Passionate hate.

Passionate sex.

Passionate fighting.

Passionate kisses.

Passion.

Passion.

Passion.

It didn’t take long for Light to be pinned to a wall, or to be stripped of his clothes. It didn’t take long for L’s lips to cover his neck with kisses. It didn’t take long for Light to be moaning as L’s fingers moved inside him. This was the sensation that he missed, and it was still as intense as it ever had been.

Light had tried to forget this feeling and yet he never could. But now that it was reintroduced to him, he wondered why he had even bothered to try to replicate it. Sex never meant anything when it wasn’t with L. The act never felt good and it gave Light a terrible feeling all throughout his body when it was over. He was always aware that they should have never slept together in the first place, but surely it made their game more interesting. Now they were dead and sex still felt _good_. It was something that Light could enjoy because it showed that there was someone who could make him feel.

Someone could make Yagami Light quiver.

Someone had the ability to make a God’s knees go weak.

Someone could make Light verbalize that he wanted more.

L made Light feel human.

And in return, Light made L feel human too.

Sex for them was so much more than a quick fuck and it was over. It two intellectuals who were shedding their masks and giving into an instinct. They brought out the worst in each other and there was no indication that they were meant to be. Perhaps they were meant to destroy each other… That seemed more likely. And as they destroyed each other they would enjoy themselves while they did it.

By the end of it they were both exhausted and panting. They had both gotten out so many emotions in such a short amount of time, but as they looked at the rising sun they figured it had been longer than either of them had anticipated.

“Your sense of time gets warped here.” L said.

Neither of them were a huge advocate for after sex cuddling, and yet Light was sitting in between L’s thighs while the detective rested his head on the mass murderer’s shoulder. They both pretended that they didn’t enjoy it. 

“Speaking of here, where are we? I am supposed to become nothing… And yet, here I am.”

“Ah, yes… The nothingness that comes with being killed by the Death Note… That idea of nothingness it very interesting, I think. You would like to hear my interpretation?”

“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Light asked, knowing full well that he didn’t. Because L would tell him whether Light wanted him to or not.

“No, you don’t. You see, Light, we have gone nowhere. We are doomed to roam the Earth until the end of time and we have no influence on the living. People cannot see us, they cannot hear us, nor can they sense our presence. We are merely two spirits, for lack of a better word, who exist on another plane. There is no Heaven and there is no Hell… There is only nothing. Nothing happens when you die, Light. We stay on Earth and yet we are no longer present. Nothing makes sense anymore, actually. And I’m not so sure I enjoy being stuck.”

“I disagree.”

“With which part may I ask?”

Light sighed and glanced back at L before focusing on the sunrise that was before them. If they didn’t hate each other so much this might have been romantic. “That there is no Hell. I think there is and that this is it.”

“Well then… Welcome to our own personal Hell, Light-kun.”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well.. You made it to the end. Congrats, my friend. If you want to see more then let me know and I might consider it.  
> And now it's time for a shameless plug.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at destroydeathnotebeforeitkillsme.tumblr.com for more Death Note trash if this just wasn't enough.


End file.
